


Lifeless angel

by LifelessAngel



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Other, lifelessangel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifelessAngel/pseuds/LifelessAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lifeless tried living a normal life but she never got the chance to, so she decided to kill people who have no right to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeless angel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a great writer so. If someone wants to help me edit please tell me

yes, yes the world is cruel in fact it's so cruel that even children do stupid things, why say this? Well for starters parents rarely care for their kids,well at lest of what I've seen. You know when your a teen it seems that you almost achieved life having friends and a great family. It's nice when you have that even when you have the things you fool around with like your phone or ps3. Well I never had that not the lest bit of that life and it makes me frustrated an pissed not to have it.  I was a teen that fit in with the "weird ass club" and I don't really mind the now for I understand  that there are people that need to be executed, others deserve to live. Now who am I? I go by lifeless a girl that tried to be perfect like you but by father was in the way, my mother left and I had do brothers or sisters so I had no cover even in school. People call me weird, crazy and many other names because I believed in things that they won't even try reading but that was fine by me Even if you thought of what would ever happen if they were real. That happen to me something was following me well I just keep thinking it was just me but my mind keeps telling me   
"it's out there angel and it knows what will happen and that it will find you"  
And for once my mind was correct that very faithful night was the night I realized the other side of this planet that know one will ever fine that place they call he'll on earth. The night started out normally for me dad screaming and yelling at me to fuck off and I did slamming my bedroom door shut  
"why can't this madness never end" I growled flopping on to my bed and sighing. Anger was at it's boiling point but there was another feeling deep down in me and that was the urge to kill and this keep going on for a while but I keep ignoring it . However this time it was different it was stronger then the other urges I have been having. I sat up and looked outside to the forest as dark oak trees swayed side to side in the wind.   
"Maybe, just maybe I could run away" I thought to myself and went to my bed and bent down to grab my dads old machete . He had it for a while but never really used it so I decide to use it for "special purposes".   
" let's see what daddy is doing" I giggle to myself while graving a bag full of clothes and other important thing to me. Silently I walked down the stairs not making any sudden noises to wake my father. I went into the family room of the house and looked on the couch to see my father.

Sleeping. Great

I walked over to him and made a coughing noise making the lazy ass wake up.  
"w-what" he almost shouted and looked at me with a glare.  
"hey dad I have a question to ask you?" I giggled as the urge to kill grew stronger  
"what do you want?" he growled  
I walked toward him as my eyes never left his.  
"What your life worth living for?" I laughed darkly and showed him the machete. He reacted quickly springing out off of the couch but he wasn't quick enough for my movements. Slashed his arm and he fell to the ground with a grunt of pain.  
" i wish people like you were dead" I growled stabbing him once making him scream  
" I wish you were never Alive" I growled stabbing him again making him cough up blood  
"and last be not lest" I said stabbing him till he fell limp, unmoving." have fun in hell"

That was the last time I went to that house. I burned that damn thing to the ground so no evidence was found by the police and yet tried searching for me but came across nothing. I was happy of myself for I finally thought I found my calling and it quite funny and amusing. Maybe if your luck enough we'll meet one day and there will be that once question I will ask you that you must say correctly

"what's your life worth living for?"


End file.
